The present invention relates to a shift control system for an automatic transmission.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 59-200840 and 60-132159 show conventional shift control systems having a steering angle sensor. Each of these control systems is designed to improve the acceleration feeling at the later stage of cornering by effecting a downshift when the steering wheel is returning toward the neutral position, and the throttle opening degree is increasing.
However, these conventional control systems are unsatisfactory in that shifts between first and second speeds are too frequent and annoying in some situations. In a narrow street in a residential area, for example, shifts between first and second speeds occur so frequently that the drive feeling is made worse by shift shock.